Grim Reapers
by GoinCrazyFangirl
Summary: PS: in the beginning it says alan and ron walk out of the elevator but its alanxeric (idk why wont change) - so I suck at summarys.. I truly do XD but here ya go WillxGrell mainly but I eneded up just filling it with yaoi(gay couples). there is also EricxAlan for those of you who like them. I also have Ronald whos striaght and the Undertaker ;)
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I looked down at the paper work covering his desk. god how he hated working over time. Why could no one do there job right. It was not that hard-

"Wiiiiillllllllliiiaaaaammmmm " my heart skipped a beat as I heard Grell skipping down the hall. He stopped next to me and smiled, "Im going home... would you like to come with" Grell said wrapping his arms around my shoulders. God how I wanted to- NO. I lifted my hands and peeled Grells arms off of me.

"Dont you have paperwork- no im _**sure**_ you have paperwork to do." I said sternly. Grell began to pout his eyes going glossy. my heart skipped another beat.

"But wiiillllllll..." I sighed and adjusted my glasses.

"fine go home. it will get done faster that way." I said waving in the direction of the elevator. Grell let out a squeel and ran to the elevator just as the doors opened, walking inside.

"Thank you will!" Grell shouted as the doors shut. I sighed again and pinched my nose. Why do I always end up doing his paperwork as well? I shook my head and grabbed his paperwork- which wasnt as much as I had thought- then sat at my desk and got to work. It was hours later when I had left and headed home. By time I reached my house it was two in the morning. I put my uniform away and fell on my bed with a groan. I had to be up in just a few hours. I got under the covers and placed my glasses on the beside table. As I closed my eyes all I could see was that red flowing crimson hair trailing behind him like a river of red. Soon I dozed off and dreamed a dreamless sleep. I awoke to my insticts telling me it was time for work. I got out of bed and did my morning routine then headed to work. I got there before most of the other reapers, as usual. I walked over to my desk and checked to see who I would be working with and a small smile spread on my lip and my heart began to beat faster. I would be working with Grell today. I quickly regained my composurer as I heard the elevator doors open. I glanced over my shoulder and watched as Alan and Ronald walked in hand and hand. They really did make a good couple and they worked together even better. Alan glanced in my direction and smiled, waving. I nodded in responce. I sighed again as I watched them walk away laughing and smiling at eachother. they were truly happy. Unlike me who always kept up a cold front no matter the person he was talking to. When I had first become a reaper I would always be asked to go out for drinks or be invited to partys but I had always declined because work always came first. But now.. well im just not to sure anymore. Now I have no one. no friends. nobody. Im all alone. I sit alone every night and do paperwork. The only highlight of my day is the paperwork.

"Wiiiiillllllllliiiiiaaaammmm mmm" Grell said in a sing-song voice. My heart began to flutter and I turned to see Grell walking towards me with his chainsaw drapped over his shoulder. He was wearing red- as usual. His pants were red and his coat was red the only thing that wasn't red was his white shirt he wore under his red vest. His red hair bellowed around him as he walked towards me and stopped just a few feet away. Red complemented him amazingly. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and hold him close and tell him how much I loved him- I quickly turned around as I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"We have alot to do today so please try and focus. First things first we need to go see the Under-" I was intrupped by a squeel. I whipped my head over at Grell -my blush gone. "Please do focus. If you won't be able to control yourself I will leave you here" I said angrly. Grell shook his head wildly.

"Nooo no no no.. I promise will ill be good." I shook my head and adjusted my glasses.

"Fine" I said sighing, Grell squeeled again and I looked over at him angrly as he ran into the elevator.

"come on Will no time to waste now is there? you dont want to have to be stuck with paperwork do you?" Grell said teasingly. Throwing my words back at me.

"ill get stuck doing your paperwork anyways" I mumbled under my breath as I stepped into the elevator and pressed the 1st floor button. We stood in the elevator in silence neither one talking. Grell was to buzy getting all worked up about seeing the Undertaker. I breifly glanced over at him then quickly looked away watching the numbers count down to one. I took a breath and gave a slight shiver, the smell was intoxicating-

"Are you cold?" Grell asked puzzled. I adjusted my glasses,

"Something like that" I mumbled. Grell continued to look at me for a moment before returning to his giggling over the Undertaker. Before long we were standing outside Undertakers shop Grell wiggling back and forth with glee. "will you knock that off. it will only be a quick vist" Grell suddenly stood still- as best as he could- and we walked inside. The Undertaker was inside one of his coffins that layed against the wall. Sleeping with a jar of dog treats in his arms. He didnt seem to notice that we had entered the shop.. I cleared my throat and it was quiet for a moment but suddenly there was a quiet laughter coming from the coffin.

"I was wondering when you were going to be stoping by" he began as he exited the coffin and setting down the treats "I take I your here about-" before the Undertaker could finish he was tackled to the ground by Grell. The Undertaker began to laugh as Grell tried to kiss him. My anger began to rise. What did Grell see in him anyways?! You can barely see anything under all those baggy clothes and long hair. I walked over and pulled Grell off of him then locked him outside while I talked with the Undertaker. it was quiet for a moment before nyone spoke. the Undertaker grabbed a treat and leaned against a coffin "Im not going to make any exceptions for you Will.. unlike last time" my thought began to come together, the Undertaker and I had been together. there had been nothing to offer him so we ended up having s- NO. Now is not the time for thoughts like that. "So what is it you have for me" the Undertaker asked leaning against one of the coffins with the dog treat in his mouth.

"I.. I came here in a rush so.. I didnt-" there was a sudden banging at the door followed by wineing.

"Wwwwwiilllllllllllllllll... please let me in... I prooomise ill be good!" Grell said loveingly.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP Grell! Just sit there and wait!" there was another wine from Grell but he quickly shut up. I turned my attention back to the Undertaker. I took a deep breath as I felt my face turning into a blush. "What is it that you would like?" I asked trying to be as professtional as possible. The Undertaker looked at me a moment then looked at the door and began to chuckle.

"You like him dont you?" he said walking towards me.

"I dont know what-"

"Dont lie to me child" Undertaker said cutting me off. I clenched my fist, I hated it when people called me a child because I was not. Undertaker may be older than me but he had no right. He stopped infront of me, he had gone from his joking around and carefree self to a serious grim reaper. He was interigating me but even so I couldnt help but deny what he accused me of, what if Grell heard. Undertaker ran his finger down my cheek and stopped at my throat- his fingers closing around it. He leaned close and -using his other hand- slid his finger down the side of my face pressing his thumb gently on my lips- all the while I struggled to keep a striaght face. "You shouldn't lie.. especially to your self" I starred back at the green eyes that seemed to stare down into my soul. After a moment he turned and laughed. "So about that thing you came here about..." After a few agonizing mintues Grell and I were on our way back to work.

"Are we done?" Grell asked excitedly.

I shook my head adjusting my glasses "no there are a few more places we have to check out and then we should be done. Anndd.. if we continue on time like this then we shouldn't have to worry about any paperwork" Grell clapped excitedly then suddenly paused. He looked over at me and asked,

"What is this for?" I sighed and pinched my nose, taking deep breaths.

"you didnt read the assignment that was put on your desk this morning? wait no of course not because if you had you wouldn't be asking. Alright ill explain it to you once and that is it, understood." Grell nodded in agreement. As we walked to our next destinations I explained what the purpose was for and the story behind this all. I wasnt actually mad at Grell I was more irratated with myself for everything I was feeling. I wanted to tell Grell how I felt about him... but I just couldn't. I looked at my watch as we left the ladys house- we had gotten a call along the way that a soul needed to be reaped- we were actually _early_. "well this is a first" I said under my breath. Never had I finished work early- especially with Grell!

"Whats a first?" Grell responded tiredly. He looked like he was about to pass out from all the running around that we did today.

"We finsihed early-" suddenly Grell didn't look so tired anymore.

"Well then what are we waiting for! Hurry up!" Grell grabbed me by the sleave and dragged me inside the Dispatch building. I finally rentched my arm out of his grip and stopped. I adjusted my glasses and striaghted out my suit. Grell also stopped and turned to look at me, confustion written all over his face.

"Now explain to me why you are dragging me all over the place." I said sternly.

"We're going drinking, of course!" Grell said smiling.

"We're going drinking? Where at?" Ronald said suddenly popping his head around the corner next to Grell. Grell turned and smiled.

"Yea. Will and I are going to go drink down at Marylin's-"

"Will drinks?!" Ronald said astonished, just as Eric and Alan were walking towards them. They stopped and Eric raised an eyebrow at me.

"You drink?" Eric asked me then looked over at Grell "Can we join you?"

"Yes of course the more the merrier" Grell said winking

"1stly yes I do drink and secondly no im not going drinking tonight with you guys" I began to turn around when suddenly all the guys began to whine about how I was no fun. Finally I caved. "okay okay! just shut up about it." I said sighing. Grell ran to give me a hug but I side stepped him causing him to fall but I grabbed him by the jacket before he hit the ground. "Are we going or not?" Grell stood up and nodded cheerfully. As we walked to Marylins I watched the four talk happily. Why couldn't I let myself be happy? Grell turned and smiled back at me. My heart fluttered as he smiled. He always had such a beautiful smile. Grell stopped and waited up for me, wrapping his arm threw mine.

"If you don't hurry up its going to be day time before we get there" he chuckled pulling me faster. A few mintues later we were seated at a table in the club. I ordered my self a scotch and surveyed all the people around me. There were alot of couples tonight. I looked over as Eric gave a slight bow to Alan before taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor where the music had just turned romantic. I envyed them, so much. They were truly soulmates, they were made for eachother- no shut up! I looked down at my suddenly empty cup then back up. Fuck it tonight I was just going to drink everything away. For one night I didnt want to worry about paperwork or anything else! I got up and ordered a tall glass of Everclear the waitress what resistant to give me any because most of it is pure alchol and a for how much I ordered a human would die from it but im not human. So we dont get the life long damage. I sat down at the table and took a sip of my drink, it burned as it slid down my throat. I looked up and watched as Grell danced with everyone. Everyone had changed before they got here- except me. Grell was wearing deep red pants with a red vest and underneath he wore a white shirt but it would have been the same as if he was wearing no shirt at all. I suddenly felt the blood gathering between my legs. I closed my legs and downed more of my drink trying to think of something else- anything else! Finally I calmed myself down and I was able to relax. I picked up my drink and brought it to my lips but soon realized.. it was empty. I stood up to get another but I quickly swayed and I would have fallen if Ronald hadn't caught me. I looked up and realized my glasses had fallen off and I couldn't see anything far away. I looked up at Ronald.. and began to laugh. I turned around in his arms and pinched his cheek.

"you-" I pointed at him "you... are sooo cute.." I said in between laughs. He really was so adorable. I suddenly grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him close, my face inches from. "I love your hair" I turned his head to the side and starred at his hair instensly "its blonde.. AND BLACK!" I began to laugh again uncontrolably. Ronald slowly turned his head back around to face me and slowly unwrapped my arms, taking a step back. He leaned down and picked up his glasses and put them on. I gasped and looked around "WOW! look at all these people!" I said excitedly I began to walk towards them but I was suddenly seated in a chair. I looked up to see Eric and Alan. I smiled widely at them both. "Hi." Eric looked over at Ronald,

"Make sure he doesn't move... I dont think ive ever seen him this drunk.." Alan wrapped his arms around Eric and layed his head down on his shoulder,

"lets go dance some more, please?" Alan asked. Eric looked down at him and smiled,

"of course. but we have to save some of out energy for later" he winked at Alan and they walked off back to the dance floor. Ronald looked over at me and I smiled in return, trying not to laugh.

"Don't move, okay?" Ronald said pointing at me. I nodded seriously and watched as he left to go talk to some really good looking girls. I stood up- slowler this time- and walked over to the bartender. I mustered all the seriousness I could and asked the bartender for another Everclear. Somehow I conviced her and I giggled all the way to the table. By time I made it to the table it was half gone. I waved good-bye to Ronald as he walked out with two good looking women, the rest of the reapers were to buzy to see tha he had left. I drank the rest of my drink and stood up about to go introduce myself to a really good looking guy who was sitting all by himself at the bar when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to with Undertaker. Instead of being scared I was estatic to see him. He had suprisingly dressed for the club. He was wearing dark gray pants with a white buttoned up shirt and a lose tie. His hair was pulled back just enough to see his face. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled suddenly I got an idea and I dragged him to the darkest part of the club and we sat down on the couch. Before he could get a word out I crushed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. Some how during the kiss I had gotten onto his lap, straddling him. He pulled back and smiled micheviously at me,

"What about Grell?" I looked at him puzzed. Then a wave of relasation washed over him. I stopped up and adjusted my glasses.

"Yes your right. I love Grell. No one else" there was a gasp behind me and I spun around on my heel. There stood Grell starring at me. My face was suddenly covered in a deep blush. "Grell I-" before I could say anything he squeeled and tackled me. His head against my chest.

"You don't know how long I waited to hear you say that." I smiled down at him

"lets get out of here" I said grabbing his hand and with his other smoothing my hair back. Hand in hand we left the club and headed to Grells's place. In th distence I swear I could hear Eric say 'its about damn time'.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my head pounding. I tried to open my eyes but it was too bright. I kept my eyes closed as I sat up with a groan, my entire body ached. I tried to recall what happened last night but I couldn't remember anything. All I know is that after work Eric, Alan, Grell, Ronald, and I had gone to the club but everything after that is hazy. Ah shit.. I got drunk and this would be the hangover. I felt around for my glasses because I couldn't recall where I put them. Then I begun to realize the sheets I was laying on wasn't mine and another thing.. I was nude. I never go to bed nude. My eyes suddenly flew open as I grabbed a penis...

"Whoa. it's a little early don't you think" murmured Grell wrapping his naked body around me. It took my eyes quite a few minutes to adjust to the sun but when they did my jaw dropped as I looked around me. Everything.. was red... Why was I in Grells house? Suddenly everything came rushing back, the drinks, the dancing, Undertaker, and Grell.. oh god.. I looked at Grell shocked.

"Did we..?" I said trailing off. Grell nodded excitedly. I was too shocked to do or say anything even as Grell pushed me down on the bed and straddled me. He ran his hands playfully up my chest until they came in contact with the sides of my face then he leaned close and began to kiss me. It was the best thing I had ever felt. I had waited so long for this.. Suddenly but gently I pushed Grell off of me and stood up. For the first time in a long time I just let my emotions out. "I'm your boss and we shouldn't be having any interactions outside of work.. I shouldn't have even gone out drinking with you guys.. I should have said no." I said glancing over at Grell who sat on the bed and stared at me blankly. "Don't get me wrong.. I-I.. I love you.. I love everything about you.. you red hair.." I said trailing off as I turned around and walked up to him gently running my fingers through his hair. "Everything about you is amazing.. I've had my eyes set on you since the moment you began working at the division..." I looked down at my hand which had stopped by his cheek. "But.. I cant.." I took a few steps away from him and turned to look at my clothes on the floor. I couldn't bare the look on his face.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?" Grell asked confused. "Last night.." Grell trailed off with a dream like stare "was amazing... are you saying you think it was a mistake?" Grell asked slightly upset. I suddenly turned around.

"No of course not.. just the way it happened.. when I finally decided to have sex with you I didn't want to be so drunk I could barely remember it in the morning.." I said trailing off. Grell looked at me and smiled. He stood up and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. My body reacted to him right away.

"Then why don't we replace that little memory with a better one" he said while kissing my neck softly. Before I could say anything a moan escaped my lips. Grell chuckled and slowly pulled me back to his bed, "I'll take that as a yes."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him no my body suddenly had a mind of its own. Grell began to kiss down my neck all the way down to my waist and back again. A quiet moan would escape my lips every so often. I suddenly changed positions so I was on top of him. Grell wrapped his arms around my neck and brought his lips up to my ear "I like a man with authority" Grell purred. I suddenly turned my head and crushed my lips against his fiercely. Grell was slightly taken back at the roughness of the kiss but quickly kissed back even harder. He was the first to pull back from the kiss as he gasped for breath but still smiling widely. "If you don't take me soon.." he whispered in my ear before moving his lips to a sensitive spot on my neck and left a red kiss. I moaned at the feeling of him sucking on my neck. I smiled and laid him down on the bed, this time with me straddling him.

"This time I will definitely remember it... every bit of it.."

A few hours later we both were wrapped up in each others arms. Grell laid his head on my chest as i slowly caressed his head. "That was even better the second time.." his whispered and placed a small kiss on my stomach. I chuckled and causally glanced over at the clock.

"Crap!" I said quickly sitting up. Grell rolled over so his head was in my lap and looked up at me curiously,

"What's wrong Will?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead before gently moving his head off my lap.

"I'm late for work.." I said panicked and I pulled my boxers on which quickly was followed by my pants and shirt.

"Why not just this once.. don't go to work.. stay home with me" he said seductively as he sat up and walked over to me. My eyes ate up his appearance.. every detail. Grell wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my body against his. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"No. I can't Grell." I said sternly opening my eyes. Grell sighed then smiled,

"Fine but give me a couple of minutes to get dressed." I smiled and nodded. I finished getting ready as Grell ran off into the bathroom. An hour later Grell and I walked out of the elevator. I suddenly halted as I saw Ronald, Alan, and Eric standing by my office door smiling.

"So ah.. How was it did ye two do it.." Asked Ronald who was trying to hold back laughter. I was about to say something when Grell spoke up.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Will and I had just hung out and I helped him with his hangover. That's all." My eyes widened at Grells comment. I hadn't expected him to say anything like that and apparently neither had they. Grell cocked his head and smiled at the men then turned around and faced me giving me a quick playful hug like he has before. But in that short second he had whispered in my ear, "Don't worry I wont say anything.." then he had playfully nipped at my ear. I kept a straight face all the while and watched him walk away.

"Off to work you three. We have a lot to get done before the weekend." Alan nodded his head and smiled grabbing Eric's hand dragging him in the direction of there offices. Ronald raised in eyebrow at me suspiciously but I just stared at him blankly and walked into my office closing the door. I slowly leaned against the door and sighed. This was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I walked over to my desk and laid my head on top of it, it was nice and cold. My hangover was threatening to come back. I sat back up and opened a secret drawer on my desk that held some liquor in it just in case something like this happened. I pulled out the soft alcoholic drink and poured myself a small glass. I took a small sip of it then hesitated before downing it and pouring another glass. I took a small sip and set it down as I turned my gaze to the piles of paper that littered my desk. I adjusted my glasses and began reading and writing occasionally when needed. I suddenly heard a knock at the door before it opened. I didn't even glance up as I asked, "What is it you need I'm quite busy."

"Oh well then if that's the case I can always find someone else to help me with my paperwork." At the sound of his voice I suddenly looked up and smiled.

"I apologize. I didn't realize it was you. As you can see I'm quite absorbed in my paperwork.. I only just started" I said mumbling the last part as I looked back down at the paper in my hand. I heard Grell shut the door and walk over to my desk. He sat on the edge, putting down some papers he held, and reached out pulling my chin up to look at him.

"Its been four hours." Grell said simply. My eyes widened and I looked at the clock and sighed exhausted, leaning back in my chair.

"Crist I didn't even know. There's just so much of it. I don't think I've even made a dent in it yet.." I took my glasses off for a moment and rubbed my eyes. Before I could put my glasses back on Grell grabbed my wrist and leaned in smiling wickedly.

"Maybe you need a break.." I smiled but removed my hand from his grip and put my glasses back on.

"I would like that very much but I really need to-" I was cut short as Grell walked over and sat down on my lap, straddling me.

"A break." He said sternly interrupting me but trying to hold back a smile. I shook my head slightly,

"Work." Grell leaned in and bit my ear teasingly causing me to quietly moan. I could feel my pants beginning to get tight. "If I get the work done sooner the m-more time we will h-have for e-each other.." I said barely finishing my sentence as he had suddenly shifted so he was applying pressure on the hard spot in my pants. He leaned in and began to kiss the most sensitive spot of my neck I had to bite my tongue from letting out a moan, someone would surely hear. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Grell leaned back chuckling.

"Saved by the knock at the door.." He stood up and grabbed the papers he had brought in which I just now realized were blank. I quickly smoothed out my suit and hair and nodded for Grell to open the door and surprise surprise, it was Ronald. Ronald looked at the both of us and raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and looked to Grell who turned and smiled. "Thanks for the help with the paperwork. I really hate doing it." Grell commented in his usual chirpy voice before leaving his red hair flowing behind him. He had quite a nice butt. I thought before turning my attention to Ronald.

"What is it you need Mr. Knox?" I asked looking back at the papers that scattered my desk.

"So uh are you guys like... a thing?" I mentally groaned and looked up at him straight faced.

"A thing?" I asked dully. I had a pretty good idea what he meant.

"Yea. Ya' know like.. an item? A couple? (((find strange terms for dating))))" I shook my head and adjusted my glasses.

"Why are you so anxious to know about us dating..?" I asked dryly. Ronald's eyes suddenly widened,

"So you ARE dating?!" I sighed frustrated. What was wrong with this young reaper?

"That is not what I meant Mr. Knox and you know it."

"Ya but-"

"No." I said groaning as I stood up. I think I'm going to take that break.

"But?!"

"Ronald Knox!" I said irritated. Ronald looked at me and pouted,

"No need to yell.." he muttered. I rubbed my temples as I walked over to the door and shooed him out.

"Just go finish whatever paperwork you have" I said "AND if you don't have any go find something useful to do!" I said quickly interrupting the next thing he was about to say which I'm pretty sure would have been along the lines of 'but I don't have any paperwork to do etc..' I mentally rolled my eyes as I walked in the direction of Grell's desk. I stopped in front of his desk and looked down at him. "Mr. Sutcliff I need to speak with you imminently." I said sternly. Grell imminently hopped up and hugged me playfully,

"Yay! I'm tired of doing this stupid paperwork.." I raised my arms and pulled Grell off of me.

"Just follow me." I said simply. I suddenly had a strange feeling and glanced behind me to see Ronald staring after us with a stupid smirk plastered on his face. I glared at him and he quickly turned around. Finally when we reached far enough away we entered an empty office and as soon as I shut- and locked- the door I pushed Grell up against the wall kissing him passionately, slowly moving my lips to his neck.

"So you finally decided to take that break.." Grell chuckled but it was quickly followed by a moan.

"Yes.. I have.." I murmured against his neck. Grell slowly trailed his hand down my back then playfully grabbed at my butt. I smiled and eagerly push my groin against his as I lifted my hands and began to unbutton his shirt pulling it off and leaving red kisses along his collar bone. "God I've wanted you for so long... I cant believe I finally have you.. all to myself.." I said as I kissed him. Grell suddenly grabbed the sides of my face and brought me up to eye level,

"And I'm glad I finally have you all to myself as well." he said before pulling me into a deep but passionate kiss. After the kiss things quickly esculated and soon our clothes where on the floor and the room was filled with passtionate sounds of love making.

We laid there a few minutes trying to catch our breath. I pulled Grells face up to mine and smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." he said nuzzling against my neck.

"We should probably get back to work before anyone notices were gone.." i said slowly. Grell nodded and stood up. I sat there for a moment just watching Grell move around the room gathering his clothes and pulling them on. "Such an exquistie body.." i muttered before finally standing up and pulling on my clothes. Once we were dressed and cleaned off we walked calmly out of the empty office room to see Eric and Alan standing there,

"Well I can see this room is occupied.." Eric said letting out a small chuckle "We'll just be on our way then." He turned and began walking away,

"Wait-" Eric glanced back "Don't worry about it.. I wont say anything" he said smiling then continued on his way down the hall without another word.


End file.
